User talk:Piglarva
You're the colors person, right? Based on the message you left on the BIONICLE talk page... You should've left it on one of our talk pages, but w/e. And you're right when you say we won't change it. But you can feel free to argue with us about anything else! =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 12:59, 23 December 2007 (UTC) no thank you. i have better things to do with my time. by the way im only a substitute teacher....and im only in 11 grade. im kind of a nurd. : I wouldn't call that nerdish. That's something that I myself would be interested in doing. Of course, I guess I would be considered a nerd too. =P : Oh, and I'm sorry if I offended you at all during the argument. If I sounded harsh when I was asking you how you could have students, it was just because you had been using incorrect grammar (no offense), and thus the whole argument I thought you were my age (I'm only in 8th grade, and I'll be 14 in about 6 weeks) or younger, so I found it hard to believe that you had students. Again, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: Me too, even though Auserv said it, not me. =P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 18:25, 24 December 2007 (UTC) thats ok. i does soud strange for someone to have students, who is only 16. but also take atvantage of my age. i do know more about science than alot of people so believe me when i say i know alot about element colors. but if you can think of anything good to debate about tell me. :Really? But GregF hasn't confirmed that any of them are those colors, so, we fighting physics with the BIONICLE creator.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Fighting physics? i like physics. i also like geology. lol! just one questian. why is earth black in bionicle when dirt in real life is brown? and most rocks are gray in the real world. and if its "toa of the GREEN" why is he not green? but i do like the new air color for lewa phantoka. and those colors where just ones i thought mached. acid is mostly yellowy-green color. i have no clue what vacuum colors is. mabey clear-color. there is no clear toas. but the rest i think are good. you can change them if you want. i just wanted to help. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2880971 this is what the air toa should look like. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2881052 WATCH IT Also do me a favor and WATCH WHAT YOU SAY Because I know you wouldn't want me to call you stupid or something like that ya big DUMMY. User:Kazi22 19 January 2008 :You are seriously asking for trouble! MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 02:35, 21 January 2008 (UTC) oooh "big dummy". that a real mean name. I know. That is what happens when you mess with the boy. NEVER cross me. User:Kazi22 20 January 2008 :As for you, Kazi22, don't ask for trouble either. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 02:44, 21 January 2008 (UTC) All I want is an apology for being called an idiot (for no reason) and I promise I won't cause anymore trouble. User:Kazi22 20 January 2008 :Well I won't force either of you apologize, but you should. (hides bazooka behind back) MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 16:15, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Twilight Could you please give me a link to where it says that twilight is an official element? Thanks!' •' Hammerise http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Toa look down were is talks about takanuva User page You are making so many edits to your user page that it is taking up the entire Recent Changes. I haven't run into that before! Hahahaha. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:59, 21 January 2008 (UTC) is that a bad thing? :It's funny! I never have seen a single page hog the Recent Changes before! (Laughs head off) MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:25, 21 January 2008 (UTC) .....ooook Fine. Piglarrva I am sorry. But no more of this meaningless namecalling. We stopped that during second grade. User:Kazi22 21 January 2008 :Aw man, I wanted to use my missile launcher. I don't have problems! MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:48, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Wait what are you talking about and where is Piglarva? User:Kazi22 21 January 2008 :See crossed out comment in above section and I don't know. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:03, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Please to meet you. Lets be friends. -Kazi22 Talk 21 January 2008 Fine. Piglarrva I am sorry. But no more of this meaningless namecalling. We stopped that during second grade. User:Kazi22 21 January 2008 Both of you should know better. Kazi never try to get ever with someone because of what they said to you. Piglarva keep all of these unecissary name calling to yourself. User:Lukawas 24 January 2008 :Please remove that link to Pakau Nui on your page so nobody creates that page. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:55, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Leaked image Hey Piglarva, that image you uploaded of Tahu's 2008 form was leaked. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take two points for uploading leaked pics--it states rather obviously on the site notice not to. If you haven't already, I suggest reading the rules to prevent this from happening again. Thank you! =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:47, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Spamming "I hate you all!" That, was bad. "Electricity is purple!" That, was constructive critisism. Im gonna have to take some points away.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 18:19, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Final Warning what the heck are you guys talking about? i wasnt doing anything wrong. did someone hack into my acount? becouse i have no idea what you guys are talking about. :See this. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:58, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::This too. If that wasn't you, then we owe you some points...and you need to change your password. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:40, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::Go to . MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 12:58, 22 February 2008 (UTC) yah that was Not me. i didnt even have acsess to a computer for the past month . i was on vacation. :Did you change your pasword yet? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I am sorry Piglarva I didn't know. Can you forgive me buddy? -Kazi22 Talk 24 February 2008 sure. but i just want to know who's the evil monkey who hacked into my account. Do you use a school computer or a home one? -Kazi22 Talk 25 February 2008 :It could've been Cyber55, but it didn't seem like him. It also could've been that guy who hacked BMan, but somehow I doubt it. It doesn't really matter, so long as everyone has secure passwords. BTW, Piglarva, I returned all of the points you lost due to the vandalism done under your name. =D ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:09, 25 February 2008 (UTC) swell! by the way i use a home computer. check out my Brickshelf folder! at http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?m=ookens :I know how you feel, Piglarva. At the Pokemon Encyclopedia this user named MarioGaIaxy2433g5 (the letter to the left of the 3rd a is a capital i) copied my user and talk pages, uploaded vandalized images, and replaced my talk page with a vandalized image! I am so freaking mad! On the Recent Changes it looks like MarioGalaxy2433g5, my user name! MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC)